<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Несколько сказок by kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877302">Несколько сказок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько сказок по мотивам русских народных или авторских</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Запрещено</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Курить на территории зоопарка ЗАПРЕЩЕНО", — гласила аккуратная табличка.<br/>Слово "запрещено" было выделено жирным. Для верности рядом была нарисована перечеркнутая сигарета.<br/>Волк вздохнул и демонстративно сожрал свою личную сигарету на глазах суровой сторожихи бабы Люси.<br/>Жизнь в очередной раз повернулась не той стороной.<br/>Раньше Волку в зоопарке нравилось. Работа волком – непыльная. Можно до визга пугать детей. Да чего уж там — писать можно на глазах изумленной публики. Что с обитателя зоопарка возьмешь.<br/>Писать и сейчас было можно, а вот курить нельзя.<br/>Даже в короткие технические перерывы.<br/>Пнув по старой привычке урну, Волк пошел к себе.<br/>Нехорошо, конечно, было так думать, но если бы несколько лет назад остался с этим чистоплюем зайчишкой, то, может, и возил бы его на роскошной тачке, бряцая золотой цепью.<br/>Заяц бы на все пошел, и должность бы придумал, и кабинетик выделил личный — кури не хочу.<br/>Но с Зайцем стало скучно, по крайней мере, тогда.<br/>Малолетка — малолетка и есть. Всего интересу — за задницу щипать. Хотя ойкал косой знатно.<br/>Почесав спину о прутья рабочего места, Волк завалился на дневной сон. Спать после обеда разрешали хоть до самого ужина.</p><p>Когда ворота зоопарка закрылись для посетителей, Волк оглянулся и выскользнул из клетки. С одной стороны, получить разрешение на выход можно было без проблем, все ж не тюрьма, а с другой стороны, отпрашиваться ради пятнадцатиминутного перекура? Бред какой.<br/>В ограде был очень удобный лаз, только втяни тощее брюхо и окажешься на воле, а там и остановка тебе, и скамеечка...<br/>Вспомнив, что на остановках тоже курить нельзя, еще, чего доброго, патруль прицепится, Волк смачно выругался.<br/>Детей вокруг не было, так что совесть его была чиста и спокойна. Или материться на остановках тоже было нельзя? Волк забыл.<br/>Пришлось стоять, подпирая ограду.<br/>На углу улицы показался знакомый профиль. Кричать Волк не стал, ведь и так понятно, что идут в его сторону.<br/>Старый знакомый медленно шел вдоль ограды, наслаждаясь теплым вечером. В зубах у него попыхивала трубка.<br/>Гена, работавший в зоопарке крокодилом, тоже любил курить.<br/>Волка крокодил поражал своей ухоженностью. Ну как, как на мизерный оклад работника, пусть и с надбавкой за стаж и награды, можно было иметь такие холеные когти и щеголеватую шляпу?<br/>А еще и курить трубку, табачок к которой явно был не дешев.<br/>Без трубки-другой в день Гена себя не мыслил.<br/>Так они и познакомились, сначала на технических перерывах, а потом на вечерних моционах.<br/>— Что стоишь? — поинтересовался Гена, подойдя вплотную. Волк замялся. Признаваться, что снова будет ночевать в зоопарке, не хотелось. Но желание скопить на собственный байк было сильнее, и Волк экономил на чем мог.<br/>— Воздухом дышу, — усмехнулся он и выпустил клуб дыма.<br/>Гена не остался в долгу. У него дым был вкусным, с вишневым привкусом. К такой трубке пошел бы коньячок или вискарик.<br/>На вискарик Волк бы разорился сегодня, но, увы, час Х уже наступил, и алкоголь не продавали.<br/>Утром его тоже начинали продавать после того, как у Волка начиналась смена. А за "технический перерыв" до магазина не добежишь. Далеко.<br/>— Я вот тоже. Скучно.<br/>— Чего скучно, — удивился Волк. — А как же приятель твой?<br/>Гена смутился.<br/>— Он учиться уехал, хочет высшее образование получить. Да и старый я для него стал, чего мальчонку на привязи, что ли, держать?<br/>— Все они так... — Волк понимал, о чем говорит.<br/>Заяц тоже сначала поехал учиться.<br/>— Слушай. А пошли ко мне, а? — улыбнулся Гена, продемонстрировав полный набор зубов. — У меня есть что выпить, закусить. Одному как-то скучно. Да и ты переночуешь в нормальных условиях.<br/>Волк хмыкнул и затушил сигарету о решетку.<br/>— Пошли. Я именно сегодняшней ночью абсолютно свободен.<br/>Нахально взяв Гену под ручку, Волк ему подмигнул.<br/>Крокодил отвел взгляд и покраснел, вызвав у Волка приступ умиления рептилиями. Умеют же, если захотят.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Лодочки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Канон: "Цветик-семицветик", В. Катаев<br/>Пейринг/Персонажи: Женя, Витя, Волшебник</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Как только наступает весна, Женя приходит на берег. До самой осени, пока воду не скует лед, она старается приходить сюда хотя бы один раз в неделю.<br/>Женя делает лодочки. Уже много лет она вырезает их из коры, мастерит из листьев или из бумаги, стругает маленькие деревяшки, прикрепляя к ним паруса. А перед зимой от берега отчаливает флотилия разноцветных осенних кораблей.<br/>Лодочки отправляются в осенний путь.<br/>Лодочки делать проще, чем исполнять желания.<br/>«Лети-лети лепесток, через запад на восток»...<br/>Легко скользя по воде, лодочки-надежды скрываются за излучиной реки.<br/>Она никогда не бежит следом, никогда не проверяет — доплыли ли лодочки, ведь она теперь взрослая и все понимает. Они никогда не доберутся до моря. Там, далеко внизу по течению реки, должно быть маленькое кладбище ее кораблей, которые коснулись земли, коснулись дна реки. Но она ведь не обязана знать наверняка.<br/>Поэтому, раня пальцы, она мастерит лодочки и отправляет их в путь.<br/>Лодочки делать проще, чем добрые дела.</p><p>***<br/>Если долго смотреть на реку, то можно увидеть, как из-за поворота показывается маленькая точка. Она летит, бережно поддерживаемая, оберегаемая рекой. Иногда кажется даже, что речная дева несет ее в ладонях. Точка становится всё больше, и вот она уже превращается в игрушечную лодочку, которая смело пустилась в опасный путь. Но она вряд ли сможет добраться до моря: тут река сужается, берега заросли травой. Поэтому, когда сходит лед, Витя старается приходить к воде. У него ведь очень почетная должность — он спасает маленькие лодочки, помогая им продолжить путь.<br/>Иногда невидимые капитаны могут сами справиться с коварными берегами. Иногда им нужна помощь. Тогда, с улыбкой вспомнив о том, что когда-то еле мог ходить, Витя спускается к самой воде и переносит суденышко через опасное место.<br/>Плыви.<br/>Иногда, если долго не приходить, то кораблики тонут. Их приходится поднимать со дна и просушивать, чтобы они могли снова отправиться в путь.<br/>Чтобы кораблям не стоять в доках, Витя старается приходить на берег чаще. Но бывают и грустные дни, когда за весь вечер на водной глади не покажется ни одного паруса. Тогда Витя просто смотрит на воду, на луг на том берегу и на цветы.</p><p>***<br/>«Лодочки! Кому лодочки!» — раздается клич над площадью портового городка. Хорошо, что с моря дует ветер, иначе бы по всем улицам висел тяжелый рыбный дух.<br/>«Лодочки! Кому лодочки? Для себя, для сестренки! Кому лодочки!» — надсадно выкрикивает молодой мужчина в расшитом заплатками пальто. Яркие лоскуты играют на нем всеми цветами радуги, как блики солнца на рыбьей чешуе.<br/>«Лодочки! Кому лодочки? Из листьев, из коры, из винных пробок. Самые разные, на любой вкус!»<br/>Мальчишки с хохотом подбегают к чудаку. Они знают, что кораблики продаются не за деньги, а за добрые дела. Волшебник никогда не сомневается в их честности, а они никогда не бегают к реке сами, чтобы достать лодочки, прибитые к берегу течением.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Привычка быть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Красной Шапочке больше незачем ходить через лес.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>в работе использованы мотивы стихотворения Р. Киплинга "Путь через лес"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Людьми управляет привычка.<br/>Сейчас для неё самое время — на кухне пахнет уже не зреющим тестом, а пирожками, свежей выпечкой.<br/>По привычке заглянуть под полотенце и отодвинуть часть в сторону — бабушке.<br/>Ломая привычку — укрыть пирожки полотенцем снова.<br/>Сейчас — самое нужное время, чтобы взять корзинку, наполнить её гостинцами и пойти.<br/>Несколько лет, много лет, всю жизнь — ходить пешком через лес, разглядывая, где свила гнездо горлица, прислушиваясь к тому, о чём пересвистываются выдры.<br/>Неважно, размыт ли путь, или его засыпало снегом, — идти.<br/>Волка давно уже нет: ему выпотрошили брюхо, и охотник распял его шкуру у себя на стене.<br/>А страха в детстве и не было никогда.<br/>Он пришел сейчас, много лет спустя.<br/>Убрать корзинку в сундук — она не нужна. Просто выйти и вспомнить, как ходила когда-то, совсем недавно.<br/>А по знакомой тропинке уже разбросаны пятнышки анемон — лес быстро забирает своё.<br/>Стоило бы сходить и проверить, не обвалилась ли крыша у старого домика.<br/>Взять пирожки уже для себя, чтобы, придя к бабушке, сидеть и есть их на крыльце. И стараться не помнить, как была там в последний раз. Стараясь вспомнить и удержать в памяти то, как приходила раньше.<br/>Чтобы не стояли перед глазами заострившийся нос и открытый беззубый рот, который надо быстро подвязать. Чтобы не было пустого взгляда; чтобы вспомнить, как шуршали её юбки, когда выходила навстречу. Как смеялась, как не боялась ни волка, ни одиночества.<br/>Как просила приходить почаще — но разве придёшь?..</p><p>В доме сладко пахнет свежей выпечкой. Скоро зайдет Охотник пить с матерью чай и болтать обо всем на свете.<br/>Стоило бы сходить через лес и проверить, не сильно ли зарос сад.<br/>Но нет пути через лес.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Петушок или курочка?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Жар-Птица, царевич Иван (дурак)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иван озадаченно посмотрел на Жар-Птицу.<br/>Жар-Птице было не до Ивана. Она мило-мило улыбалась царю. Вернее, он...<br/>Царь-отец с матушкой не менее мило улыбались в ответ. Атмосфера накалялась, Ивану стало нечем дышать.<br/>Старшие братья громко шушукались, и царевич прекрасно понимал – о чем. Кажется, курочка оказалась петушком.<br/>Черт их разберет, этих птиц. Мальчик, девочка...<br/>Схватил с самым ярким оперением! Его же не предупреждали! Еще там под хвост заглядывать… и вообще, Иван – царский сын. Ему и в голову не пришло, что у большинства птиц самочки – серые, неприметные. Кто знал, что ярким оперением обычно хвастаются как раз петушки.<br/>В горле встал ком, мешая дышать.<br/>Не удержавшись, Иван рванул ворот кафтана.<br/>– Отец, позволь тебе представить. Моя... мой жених.<br/>Жар-Птиц опустил взгляд.<br/>"А ресницы – всем девкам на зависть", – неожиданно для самого себя залюбовался Иван. Парень или девица – не так уж важно. Главное, что человек. Ну… почти.<br/>В любом случае, ссориться с волшебным народом ради младшего сына царь-отец не будет. А Иван пообещал себе крепко-накрепко: если еще надо будет соблюсти какой-нибудь древний и очень красивый обычай, то сначала выяснит все досконально, а уже потом полезет исполнять предначертанное.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Домовенок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Домовенок, Леший</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дупло леших заметно изменилось за последние годы: в нем было сухо и тепло, и совершенно не чувствовалась та промозглая сырость, которая запомнилась Кузе в первую случайную встречу.<br/>Сразу было видно, что малютка-Леший взял дело в свои ветки. Старый Леший спал уже третий год, только изредка вздыхая и шевеля сучьями.<br/>Малютка-Леший в красивом передничке из березовой коры споро накрывал на стол.<br/>– Блины?.. – причмокнул Кузя. – Со сметаной? Это дело.<br/>Облизав ложку, он подумал и добавил:<br/>– Сметана, только не та. Но ты давай-давай, накладывай еще. Чего ты.<br/>Леший засуетился, выставив на стол несколько плошек с вареньем.<br/>– А ведь не магазинная. В деревне брал...<br/>– Ну, ничего, – снизошел домовой. – Сейчас все не так. И Наташка теперь уже взрослая. Недосуг, говорит, сказки слушать. Работает. – Задумавшись, Кузя опрокинул стопку с перебродившим березовым соком и закусил блинчиком. – А блины ничего. Научился. Да ты присаживайся, чего стоишь?..<br/>От смущения на теле Лешего проступило множество почек. Они набухли, лопнули, – и появились молоденькие листки.<br/>В старом дупле сразу потянуло весной.<br/>– Может, за дружбу?.. – робко предложил Леший, садясь вплотную к Кузьме.<br/>– Можно и за дружбу, – пробасил Кузя.<br/>Хозяйским жестом домовой разлил мутноватую бражку в стаканы, друзья чокнулись и налили еще под одной.<br/>– А что тебе Наташка? Переезжай ко мне жить, а? Сметану получше достану. Дед все равно спит. А?<br/>Кузя почувствовал, как молоденькие листочки щекочут его шею. Потом ощутил прикосновение шершавой коры-кожи.<br/>– Нафаня! – истошно заголосил Кузя. – Нафаня... – протянул он значительно тише.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. шелкопряд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я - гусеница-шелкопряд. Я беру все самое сокровенное и оплетаю нитью, создаю кокон.<br/>Я сверну кленовый лист, пахнущий летом, и превращу его в осенний, высохший, минуя сезоны.<br/>Трубочка кленового листа - почти заготовка для багряной осенней розы в сухом букете.<br/>Я спрячу в сердцевине этого не-цветка, все самое драгоценное. Свою память и свою искру.<br/><br/>Стол будет завален бумагами, как дорога опавшей листвой. Если не разобрать вовремя, они сопреют, сгниют.<br/>Там, в глубине этой мертвой шевелящейся кучи, будет лежать свернутый в трубочку лист, хранящий мои мечты.<br/>Я меняюсь, как листва. Опадаю. Дни ложатся один к одному, и их слишком много, чтобы задорно шурша, играть с ветром.<br/>Я прячу себя в жаркой черной сердцевине.<br/>Чтобы потом - вспомнить.<br/>Чтобы легло под ноги свежей землей. Чтобы внутри этой темноты просыпалась новая жизнь.<br/>Когда-нибудь.<br/>Пока я все еще держусь за ниточку, привязанная к ветке.<br/>Не опадай.<br/><em>С последним листком...</em><br/>Или и этот лист - нарисован? И меня уже нет?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Феи цветов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>сказка, написанная в соавторстве с моим ребенком. Так что на особенности строения радуги я не претендую.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тот, кто считает, будто жизнь цветных фей - настоящий праздник, тот просто ничего о них не знает.<br/>Да-да, дорогой читатель, я не ошибся. Я расскажу тебе не про цветочных, а про цветных фей.<br/>Цветные феи в большинстве своем были заносчивы, подтянуты и спортивны. К феям цветов, растений и животных они относились чуть свысока. Бетти не была исключением.<br/>Это ее соседка по комнате, Кази, могла целыми днями валяться на постели, рассматривая каталоги цветосочетаний. У нее даже была настоящая книга-палитра.<br/>Но Бет нужно было движение, полет, поиск. Начинала она, как и все остальные, с простых покрасок: незабудки, жасмин, сирень - много ли надо. Взял два цвета (для лепестков и сердцевинки) и пошел рисовать с утра до ночи одно и то же.<br/>Работа эта считалась проклятой. Туда отправляли новичков и провинившихся. Попробуй раскрасить всю сирень, не пропустить ни одного лепестка, да еще и ни разу не ошибиться. А если лепестков пять, а не четыре? Рука привыкнет четыре раза опуститься в мешочек за цветом, а оказывается, что надо-то было пять раз. Вот и приходится возвращаться.<br/>А ведь бывает еще и махровая сирень. Или жасмин.<br/>Казалось бы, много ли проблем, ну белый и белый. Но эти проверяющие с юга были суровы до невозможности. Не просто белый, а б-е-е-е-лый.<br/>Обработаешь пару-тройку кустов - даже простая рабочая одежда покажется царством красок. Еще бы, ведь сразу видно, какие цветы разукрашивала фея весь день.<br/>Бетти неоднократно возвращалась вся в разноцветных пятнах от хризантем, хулиганила с тюльпанами, после чего снова приходилось отрабатывать на люпиновых полях или в зарослях иван-чая.<br/>Розы, впрочем, Бетти тоже не любила. Ей все время хотелось добавить еще больше черноты, чтобы они были не просто багровыми, а багряными, алыми, как загустевшая кровь. Начальство таких стремлений не одобряло. Правда, один раз ее даже допустили до пионов. Вот это был праздник! Каждый лист - уникален. Попробуй с помощью двух-трех оттенков краски превратить бутон в фейерверк оттенков. Чтобы обязательно темнее снизу и светлый, воздушно-розовый по краю.<br/>Сегодня у Бетти начиналась совершенно новая жизнь. Долой мешочки с краской! Долой отработки на полях одуванчиков!<br/>Сегодня она сможет прикоснуться к самой сути цвета.<br/>Она уже прошла тренировки, показала себя с лучшей стороны - и сегодня ее ждет первая самостоятельная радуга.<br/>В этой работе нет расписаний, только смены и выезд, как по тревоге.<br/>Домики ждут в повозке, бабочки накормлены и умыты - об этом заботятся другие. Ей же сейчас надо только вспрыгнуть на подножку и свистнуть в два пальца: вперед! Э-ге-гей! Встречать солнце после дождя.<br/>Земля умыта водой, и все краски ярче. Бабочки нервничают, бьются. Они чувствуют, что скоро дверцы их домиков откроются и они смогут расправить крылья. Все семеро, переливаясь и рассыпая вокруг блестки, взлетят в небо.<br/>Дальше - искусство укротителя. Радость, счастье и вдохновение самой Бетти. Сначала бабочек надо убедить занять правильные места, ведь в радуге они могут идти только в одном порядке.<br/>Самая флегматичная, фиолетовая, даже не будет высоко подниматься от земли. Голубая и синяя все время спорят, кому подниматься выше, а кто может остаться внизу, но синяя бабочка сильнее. Она будет основой и не даст товарке занять ее место. Поняв, что придется забираться выше, голубая бабочка смиряется и легко занимает место рядом с зеленой. С желтой обычно тоже все просто. Она льнет к зеленой так, что не отличишь. Обнимает крыльями.<br/>Но дальше начинается ругань, крики и улюлюканье.<br/>Оранжевая - самая злая бабочка. Она вечно хочет расстроить стройную схему, сместить красную и самой замыкать полукруг. Она разъяренно хлопает крыльями, и требуется огромное напряжение воли, чтобы удержать ее на месте хоть сколько-то.<br/>В этом и заключается искусство. Удержать их во всю ширь. Дать распахнуть крылья от края до края неба. Не разрешить злой оранжевой взять верх.<br/>Рано или поздно, но звенящее напряжение лопнет слишком натянутой струной. Конечно, это искусство, чтобы бабочки одна за другой вернулись в свои домики, до него расти и расти.<br/>Пока Бетти довольно того, что радуга замкнула землю, продержалась, а потом взорвалась фонтаном цвета. Это оранжевая бабочка напугала остальных, и они рассыпались разноцветным дождем на цветы, смешивая работу фей.<br/>Но вот бабочки, испугавшись соседки, спрятались по домам, несколько ударов хлыстом - и оранжевая злюка, сделав неторопливый виток, возвращается к себе, чтобы вкусить нектар и разрешить обсыпать свои крылья свежей пыльцой.<br/>Все вместе они вернутся в дом, а Бетти будет еще долго потом ворочаться на постели, вспоминая легенды о том, что много лет назад от такой вот разноцветной радуги, разлетевшейся красками в небе, появились и сами цветные феи.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>